The Circle
by LostInDolores
Summary: I had a dream about a certain scene that will be coming soon and it gave me the inspiration to write this story
1. Reacurring Dream

This is my first story on this site. So be nice...please!

I awoke with a start, feeling in a daze, but not from sleep. For the past two weeks I've had the same dream. I can never finish it. I ran my fingers through my hair, got out of bed, fell down a few times, finally stumbling my way to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror my long black hair was tangled to no end. My deep brown eyes seemed almost other worldly. I turned on the shower and got undressed. when I was getting a towel from the rack I noticed something on my back. I looked more closely and it looked like a giant tattoo in the shape of angel wings. That was not there last night. I skipped the shower went to my room and got dressed. I dressed in black flare legged jeans, a pink tank top and pink and black Nikes. I yanked a brush through my hair and put it in a pony tail. I raced down the hallway, down the stairs and out the front entrance to my grandmothers apartment.

When I got outside I stopped. As usual the streets were crowded with street venders and tourists. I started walking down towards Macarthur Park. I lived in the Pico Union in Los Angeles, and owned that neiborhood. I'm 15 years old. I've lived here my whole life. I moved with my grandmother when my mother died in a drive-bye. When I was 12 I was jumped into the 9th street gang. Within those 3 years, I've made a rep that no one could beat. When I was getting deeper into my past I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw my best friend Arabella.

"Hey whats up Tokio? I was just coming to see you." she said with a yawn.

"I was just coming to see you too. Lets go get Jade and Senna and we'll talk."

We started walking toward Fairfax. Jade and Senna were sisters, but they lived in the good part of town. Arabella started rambling about nothing again.

"Bitch!" I look back and Arabella was getting into a fight with some of the girls from 7th street. There was 2 girls. They were nothing special. When I said something they both looked up and ran away.

"Lets go." I grabbed Arabella and we kept walking.

"What did you to piss them off?" I said with a smile.

"Nothing their just wannabes!" she said laughing.

I told her about the mark on my back. We kept walking and then we were in front of a big stucco tutor house. This is where Jade and Senna lived.

"Im sure Senna will know what it is." Senna was like psychic in a way.

"I'm ready." We knocked and Senna opened the door.

"I had a feeling." she said with a sly smile.


	2. The Ancient Cult

Senna lead us inside. It smelled of coffee and cookies. We followed her into a big bright green kitchen.

"So whats troubling you?" she said curiously

I turned around and lifted my shirt revealing the mark. I could feel eyes burning into my back.

"Wow!" Senna said surprizingly.

"What?" I said frustated.

"When did you get a tattoo?"

"I never did. It just like appeared out of nowhere." I said with a grim expression.

"Well I can look into it and find out what it is." she said in a smartish tone.

"You do that" I said sarcastically "Where is Jade?"

"Who knows?" Senna said with an annoyed voice.

"So what are we doing tonight? I mean it is Saturday." Senna said happily

"We should go to that new club. Cheetah!" Arabella said with excitement

"Yeah we should! You two meet me here at seven. Okay?" Senna said with enthusiasm

"Okay!" Tokio and Arabella said in unison.

Later that night I was in my room deciding what to wear. Finall I made a decision and changed. I slipped into a tight fitting short purple dress with my purple ankle breaker heels. I put my hair in a side pony tail. I rolled mascara on my lashes and put eyeliner under my eyes. My last touch was sparkely glitter lotion. I looked in the mirror before I walked out the door and smiled at my reflection. Then I walked out the door, down the stairs and out the front entrance. I walked down the sidewalk to Senna's house.

"Ay sexy mama!"

I turned around and Arabella was strutting toward me. She looked amazing. She wore white capris, a long shiney silver top, and white heels. Her hair was dark brown, long and straight.

"Hurry up!" I yelled

She walked beside me and started talking.

"So Senna called me and told me she thinks she knows what the mark is all about."

"Great 'cause I dont get it at all." I said with an attitude.

"I hope that slut Isn't there," Arabella said in a nasty voice.

"Oh you mean Ashley." I said with understanding.

Arabella hated Ashley because she stole her boy friend, but that was just the beginning. When Arabella confronted her about it Ashley spit in her face and called her Puerto Rican trash. Arabella just happened to be strapping that day and pulled out the gun and shot her. She was in the hospital for weeks. Arabella ended up going to jail. Thats what the tattoo on her chest represents. She has four blood drops where her heart is representing how many times she has been locked up.

"Hey!" Arabella yelled

"Sorry just...thinking." I said apologetically

"Are you ready?" She said with a nervous voice.

"Always am."

I went to knock on the door when it opened. Senna stood in the doorway. She also looked amazing. She wore red skinny jeans with a rainbow studded belt and matching bracelet with a black tank top and black heeled boots. Her short dark purple hair was put in dreadlocks.

"Jade is up stairs getting ready come in so I can tell you what I found."

We walked in the dark house and for some reason I was really scared to hear what she was going to say.

"Oh my god!"

We all turned around and Jade was bouncing down the stairs. She was also very bizarre like Senna. At school everyone called them the psycho twins. She wore a lime green tank top with zebra print pants and black thigh high boots. Her hair was poppin' red and curled in spirals. Her make-up was blue eyeshadow and red eyeliner. Jade and Senna both had the most beautiful pacific blue eyes.

"I havn't seen you in forever!" Jade ran to Arabella and I and gave us a hug.

"You two look fab as usual." She complimented

"Oh Jade can you go find my phone charger? Its in my room." Senna asked

"Sure! Anything for you sis!" She bounced back upstairs and disappeard around the corner.\

"Okay come in the kitchen." Senna said

"So I did some research and..." She drifted

"And what?" I said impatiently

"Well you were always into greek and roman mythology." She said force a laugh.

"Senna..." I said with eyes full of desperation.

"It seems that the mark you bare is only worn by an ancient group of goddess called The Circle."

"Go on." I said mystified

"This group is not known to anyone but the ones who bare the mark of the fallen angel."

"So how do you know-"

"I know someone who bares the mark" She said simply "And you should meet her immedietly"

"Who is she?" I said in a hurried tone

"My grandmother...Desiree."

Everybody was quiet and dead-silent. Senna was about to speak when..

"I found it!" Jade came into the room holding a cell phone charger.

Her eyes widened and she looked around.

"Whats wrong with you guys?" She said in a sweet child like voice.

"Nothing we were just trying to scare you thats all!" Arabella said with a fake laugh

"Haha well dont do it again." She laughed "Lets go party!" She screamed.

We all left the house and started walking toward the club. I looked up at the moon and felt strangely in comfort.


	3. Desiree

When we got to the club, Cheetah, the music was booming. The line wasn't that long. When we got to the secrurity guards they checked and passed us. We paid our entry fee and went inside.

"Wow pretty lights!" Jade said with a facinated voice.

We went to the middle of the dance floor and started dancing. Just when I was starting to get into the groove I felt a sudden pounding in my chest then I blacked out. When I woke up I was free falling through black willow trees. Big black angel wings were flowing behind me on my back. I screamed then I was back in the club. I was laying on the floor and everyone was starring.

"Get here out of here." Senna said low and catious.

Arabella and Jade helped me up and carried me out of the club. They took me to a bench nere the club.

"Tokio?" Senna said with a soothing voice "Are you okay?"

"We...need to go...see Desiree." I choked out with a raspy voice.

"I'll take you let me call my brother." She said hurriedly.

Senna walked away with her call phone dialing her brother. Her brother's name was Kayden. He was your trypical emo band guy. He was 17.

"Okay Tokio Kayden said hes gonna drop the car off with us while he goes to the club."

"Well if you can take care of her" Arabella started "Then I'm gonna head home."

I hugged Arabella good bye and she was off.

"Do you need me to stay Senna?" Jade asked sweetly

"No you can head back inside. I'll see you later." She said

Jade started walking back in the club. A car pulled up beside us and a guy stepped out.

"Hey Senna is everything alright?" He asked anxiously.

"I just really need to see grandma."

"Okay. Well dont crash my car." He said "And I mean that."

"Tokio can you stand up?" she asked

"Yes lets just go."

Senna helped me in the car and she climbed in the front seat and drove to Wilshire. We pulled up next to a old apartment building. She shut the car off and helped me out of the car.

"Desiree will be able to explain whats happening to you alot better than me." She said trying to fake a laugh.

We walked to the entrance and pressed a call button.

"Yes?" A sweet voice came over the intercome.

"Grandma its Senna and a friend who needs help."

A magnetic lock snapped open and we walked inside the entrance. We took the elevator to the 3rd floor. At the end of the hallway there was a woman standing by a room door. We walked over to here and she spoke.

"This is the girl you told me about?"

"Yes this is...Tokio."


	4. Choosen One

We walked inside the woman's apartment. It was dark with only some candles lit and insence burning.

"Lets sit at the table." She said "I'll make some tea."

Senna and I sat at the table. Desiree came back with three cups of tea. She set one down infront of each ot us.

"So Tokio tell me.." She started "What exactly has been happening to you?" She asked camlly

"Well...for the past two weeks I've been having the same dream. Tonight when we were in the club I blacked out and it was like I was in the dream again." I explained slowly.

"I see and what is this dream that keepe coming back?" She asked curiously

"I'm free falling through black willow trees and I have big black angel wings on my back and thats as far as I get." I said weakly. "But I did find this two nights ago." I lifted my shirt and showed the mark of angel wings on my back. Someone got up from the table and touched my back. They were tracing the mark.

"This is the mark of the fallen angel." Desiree said knowingly "I also bare this mark."

"Then whats happening to me and why me?" I said with plede. I put my shirt down and turned around. Desiree took my hands and said "You are the new choosen one." She said with amazment.

"What choosen one?"

"In acient greek the goddess of the moon, Selene, the goddess of the dark moon, Hekate, and the goddess of sorrow, Dolores, and the goddess of wisdom, Athena, all put their powers together and created a cult called The Circle. Throughout the centuries their has been many girls before you to bare the mark of the fallen angel. You have been choosen by Selene, Hecate, Dolores, and Athena to be their successor. You possess so much power within you that they have given you."

I just stared at her. I was the choosen one? Why me? Theirs nothing special about me. I'm just a gangsta living in a poor neiborhood. But for some reason I believed everything she was telling me.

"What about the dreams." I said quietly.

"That I dont know. I never had any special dreams. Maybe they want to show you their world."

"What world?" I said with a jolt.

"They reside in a world but not in human form. In statuette form. They hold their spirits within the statuettes until they are called or needed or just want to run free. That is my only explanation."

"So what do I do when I have the dream again?" I asked

"Dont wake up. Just try and explore the world for as long as you can." She said


End file.
